full moon
by Amane-Misa16
Summary: I had no choice, we were out of options and out of time. I pressed the call button and prayed they would help us.  sorry it's taken so long to update I kinda forgot about this story.
1. Chapter 1 the call

DISCLIAMER: I don't own anything, wish I did though but I don't.

Chloe's pov.

Fear gripped my heart as Derek lunged at one of the men well werewolves. They fell to the floor and there was a sickening crunch as the man's head hit the edge of the round about and as Derek smashed his head against the ground a few more times blood flowing from under man's head. I think the whole process only took a few seconds but to me it lasted much longer the world had gone into slow motion.

The last man flew at Derek knocking them both to the ground, they fought and after a few tummy churning snaps and growls Derek stood up on shaking legs. I ran to him.

"Derek are you okay." I rasped my mind still in shock at what had happened.

"yeah just need to sit down." he slurred. Shit he was burning up.

"okay there is a bench over there come on." I half dragged him over the bench he sat down heavily and grasped his right arm in pain.

"it's broken." he bit out.

As I looked at him under the light of the street lamp I could see he was covered in blood and there was more than one set of bite marks that littered his chest.

"Chloe I think I'm changing." he gasped in pain.

"okay we need a plan. We can't stay here and we can't move with you like this." my mind was going a million miles a second trying to think of something. one of the men talked about taking Derek to the pack. Maybe they had a way of contacting the pack, it was a small chance but worth a try.

"Derek do you think the pack would help us." I whispered to him.

"Maybe I don't know." he said as he leaned over the bench and was sick. His body was shaking and I could see and hear the bones in his back popping and shifting.

Okay time to act. I stood up and walked over the dead men I knelt down and tried not to think about what I was doing as I fished around in their pockets trying to find a phone. I couldn't really believe my luck when I found one and upon looking through it's contact list found one that said pack. It had to be them it just had to be.

I ran back to Derek and told him what I had found I don't think he understood me as he shaking worse than ever and making little whimpering sounds. I sat by him and moved his head to rest on my lap and pressed call.


	2. Chapter 2 the bite

I held my breath while the phone was ringing, Derek was still crying in pain and clutching my knees as his bones continued to pop and shift. We were out of options and time I prayed they would help us.

I was about to give up hope and hang up when the phone was answered. "hello" said a woman's voice.

"thank god, please tell me your the werewolf pack. I'm a necromancer please help us."

"calm down and speak slower, who are you and how did you get this number."

"I'm Chloe and I got this number from a werewolf-"

"which one?"

"I don't know he attacked us and now he's dead and Derek is banged up pretty bad and he's changing and we're both scared and Derek is being sick again and his arm's broken please help us." I nearly screamed that last part I was panicking now and Derek was looking worse by the second.

"Alright Chloe I need to really calm down where is Derek now."

"he's right here he's lying on my lap. Oh god there's more blood"

"Chloe tell me where you are and we'll come get you."

"you'll help us?"

"yes now tell me where you are."

I told her where we were

"right you need to get undercover if anyone spots you they might call the police."

"there's a ally way just east of the park."

"okay try and get to there we will come for you."

"what do I do if Derek changes."

"keep him calm as best you can."

"alright I'll try and get him up now. Crap this phone is about to run out of battery"

"its alright we'll be with you soon."

I put the now useless phone in my pocket and tried to move Derek. I have idea how long it took us to get across the park and into the ally way but finally we made it. Derek slumped to the floor he looked more wolf like than human. Fur had sprouted and his teeth and jaw had lengthened. I remembered the last time he had nearly changed and gently peeled off his shredding and blood coved shirt and sweat pants. It took another couple of hours for the change to finish. Finally in the small hours of the morning a dark brown wolf now slept peacefully across my legs his head resting on my chest. I had started to drift off when a voice called gently down the ally way.

"Chloe"

"we're here." I called back.

A man and a woman walked towards us, they were both wearing simple T-shirts and trousers.

She had longish blonde hair while he had short hair.

"my name is Elena, we spoke on the phone I take it that is Derek"gesturing at the brown wolf that was still sprawled across me though he was starting to wake up. He looked at me and then at the two new people he growled softly. A warning.

"it's okay Derek they are going to help us."

"yeah if don't settle down mutt we might just leave you here."

"Clay shut up."

"what do you mean leave us, you said you'd help." I asked scared and worried. I reached for Derek who now struggling to stand he whimpered as he put to much weight on his bad leg and fell back against me.

"now look what you've done Clay just shut up and put the bodies in the trunk"

"the mutt could attack." he grumbled.

"He can't even stand how can you even think he would attack besides he'd never attack unless we were attacked first." I shouted. Every emotion and worry flooding through me. Would Derek be okay, would they leave us, would Tori and Simon be okay, would we survive?

"everyone one calm down. We're not going to leave you. This is what's going to happen, Clay you will put the dead Mutts in the trunk, Chloe me and you are gonna carry Derek to the car and we're going to Stonehaven and then we'll sort everything out. That sound good?"

both Derek and I nodded.

"alright then lets get a move on."

a quarter of an hour later, Derek and me where in the back seat Clay and Elena where in the front and the dead guys were stuffed in the trunk.

"it's okay if you want to get some sleep." said Elena after I tried and failed to stifle a yarn. There was nothing I could do for Derek, his arm was still broken well his leg seeing he was still in wolf form but the bleeding seemed to have stopped and Clay and Elena both said it would be a bad idea to change back while we were on the road so for now at least I didn't have to worry about him or keep watch. I shifted till I was comfy and then when Derek snuggled down beside me I fell asleep.

I have no idea how long I slept for but the sun was high in the sky when I awoke to Elena saying that we were there. The house we had pulled up at was in one word HUGE and there was a man outside waiting for us. I opened my door and Derek hopped down not putting any weight on his front right paw but managing to hobble. "come on inside and lets get that paw fixed shall we." said the man.

"that's Jeremy he's the Alpha of the pack." Elena whispered to me as we made our way inside.

"I'll just get my medical bag, Chloe is it?" I nodded. "we have a spare bedroom upstairs if you'd like to rest while we sort out your friend." he said kindly.

"Thank you but no, I always stay with Derek when he's changing, or trying to change since this is the first time he's managed it."

"that could be a very dangerous thing." he replied concern written in his face.

"not with Derek he'd sooner hurt himself than me, and I'm not leaving him." at that I sat down beside Derek looked him in the eye and said "change."

instantly he began shifting and changing, bones cracking and snapping, and fur residing. Ten minutes and a load of surprised looks later Derek was laying on the floor looking like hell but human.

"you look bloody awful mate." I told him jokingly.

"yeah well you look as bad as I feel." he replied wincing as he pulled himself up into a sitting position while Elena dropped a blanket over his waist.

" Well it's nice to meet you Derek." said Jeremy.

Derek looked round like he only just noticed we weren't they only ones in the room. Upon looking at Jeremy he lowered his eyes and replied very soberly "thank you for helping us Sir."

"At least the mutt knows his place." Clay grumbled.

"enough Clay, Derek may I see your arm." he said as he sat by Derek and me. After Derek presented him arm while trying to not to cry out Jeremy soon declared "we'll need to break your arm again as you changed not long after your arm was broken it started to mend it's self which wouldn't have been a problem if you were in human form but since you weren't the bone has healed in the wrong position, but we do have painkillers so it shouldn't hurt that much."

"Thank you."

"and then you can tell us how you single handedly killed two mutts." Clay stated.

Me and Derek shared a look. "that sounds fair."

Jeremy rummaged through his medical bag before he pulled out a handful of pills and handed them to Derek with the instruction to chew and swallow. Derek chomped them all down and nodded to Jeremy who with the help of Elena began pulling at his arm. Derek gulped and looked away turning his head into my neck. I heard the snap of his arm and felt a very sharp pain in my neck.


	3. Chapter 3 drunk bee

"Oh" was all I could say as I put my hand to my neck, feeling what I knew to be blood trickling in between my fingers.

"Chloe I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."

"it's alright I'm just feeling a little dizzy." I said as I fell back on the floor.

"Don't hurt him." I said as the others all rushed and knelt down beside me, "he didn't mean it." everything went a bit blurry and my head hurt.

"I swear I didn't mean to, is she going to be okay please say she's going to be okay." Derek sounded terrified. It's funny never really thought of Derek being terrified there's a strange buzzing sound like a drunk bee. Why am I thinking of a drunk bee, but it sounds funny...

"her neck is swelling, but that's normal my bite went like that." said some one I couldn't focus on anything my head was spinning faster and faster and that strange drunk bee. Hehehe buzz buzz buzz

my neck feels funny...


	4. Chapter 4

Derek's Pov

shit shit shit please let her be okay she has to be okay. Those were the thoughts going round and round in my head as I followed them while they carried the now unconscious Chloe down into the basement and place her in a cage, wait what?

"why are you putting her in a cage." my voice sounded numb even to me. Guilt and fear flooded through me like a river. I should feel guilty I had ruined her life I had taken away any chance she had of even being the slightest bit normal. Chloe had helped me, she had been there for me, she had stayed with me even when she knew it could be dangerous and what did I do to repay her? I turned her into a god damn werewolf.

"it's just to be on the safe side, when I woke up after being bitten I destroyed everything in sight." said Elena kindly.

"No don't be kind, I don't deserve it, Chloe is my only friend and as if we weren't messed up enough in our own right I turn her into a werewolf. And there's no way of knowing how it will mess with her necromancer powers and there's the fact that we're genetically altered every last damn one of us. Oh how am I gonna get to the others, Tori is going to explode literally, but what if they are already caught or dead... " I was ranting , I knew I was ranting but I couldn't bring myself to care. I was a monster what do monster's care if they rant.

"wait what about being genetically altered." asked Elena, the alpha and Clay looked at me with unreadable expressions.

I launched into the whole tale I told them everything from the very beginning, very detail, hoping that it would some how ease the over powering guilt but at the same time hoping it didn't I deserved this guilt I deserved a whole lot worse. I should be killed, I hurt Chloe...m-my Chloe.

I must have said that last part aloud as the alpha who I think was called Jeremy said "No one is going to kill you, it was an accident and believe it or not we are still going to help you, we will find you something to wear, then you, clay and Elena will go get your friends, if they do as you told them we only have until tomorrow morning to get them and I will stay with Chloe I'm an old hand at helping the newly turned. Furthermore testing on supernaturals isn't unheard of and there are other people who can help as well."

I had no idea what to say, thank you just didn't seem to cut it, we had landed a whole heap of trouble on them and they were still willing to help us, not only getting the others but also helping Chloe, I have never ever heard of any mutt ever being helped by the pack before and yet here they were. I just nodded and turned to follow Elena out the room. He seemed to understand.

Elena showed me the bathroom and said I could have a shower while she found me something to wear, clay just grunted and followed Elena upstairs. The bathroom was big, the bath looked like it was big enough for two and the shower was just as big. I turned on the shower, dropped the blanket that I had forgotten was still round my waist and stepped under the spray. After I shut off the shower I heard voices just outside the door.

"look don't say anything to him about biting Chloe, I think he's already beating himself up enough already and from the sounds of it them kids have had it real rough for a long time."

"whatever you say darling, and I have to agree with you, those kids have had it rough. Though he can hear us you do know that right?"

"yes of course I know that, but in this house everything gets overheard and as they are going to be here a while they need to get used to that fact." with that she knocked on the door opened it enough to pass the clothes to me and said "we're just gonna dump the dead mutts in the shed come out to the car when your dressed."

an hour later we were well on our to getting the others, for the first time in ages I let myself hope really hope that things could get better, that we could stop the Edison group and live the rest of our lives in peace, sure Chloe was gonna need a lot of help, but the alpha said he would take care of her and even if she does hate me for what I did to her at least she'll be alive and not in a lab or dead. I could handle her hating me she has every right to. Guilt still pooled in my stomach but at least it was looking like every one might get out of this alive.


	5. Chapter 5 afterlife type thing

Chloe pov.

"well this is new. You managed to confuse the fates. I would take my hat off to you. If hats suited me and I had one, but sadly all I can do is help you up."

it was only then that I realised I was laying down. It wasn't really on anything in sense of it was a floor or chair it was just sort of something I was laying on. Weird.

"where am I?"

"well that's a hard one the rules say to never give to much away to a necromancer, but you've already broken most of the rules, so I can tell you that you are in a afterlife astral plain kind of thing, but your not dead."

"if I'm not dead how can I be in the afterlife?" wow I sounded calm again weird.

"well that's what had the fates confused for a second there, hence them sending me."

"who are you?"

"Eve Levine I'm a black witch, half demon angel."

"like an actual angel?"

"wow you really have broken all the rules, you weren't meant to hear that last bit it was meant to be censored."

"what's going on?"

"i wish I could tell you kid, as far as we know something happened to when you were bitten-"

"Bitten, so that wasn't a dream I really am a werewolf."

"yep your the second female werewolf in history. Wait where did you get that." she asked only just noticing my necklace.

"my mother gave it to me as a child, said it would keep the ghost's away."

"hmmm did your mother ever tell you where she got it from or how it worked?"

"no she died a long time ago, and I haven't worked up the courage to try summoning her yet."

"maybe that's why the fates where confused that hasn't been seen in centuries there is a chance that they forgot about it or didn't recognise it. What I'm about to tell you is very important. Long ago when magic first started in infuse it's self with people there was a very powerful barren who had a daughter and she was the very fist necromancer, of course no one knew what she was. Anyway the story goes that one day the barren came across his daughter who was talking seemingly to herself upon asking who she talking to he learned that the girl was talking to her mother even though her mother had died in child birth. The barren fearing his child was consorting with the devil or something stupid like that, secretly sought out the most powerful magic users of that time and commissioned them to make a necklace that would strip or suppress his daughters unholy gift, and it is said that while on her death bed a few years later she asked her father why hadn't her mother come, the Barren to distraught to care what would happen removed the necklace and flung it out the window. Anyhow the girl's dying word's where there you are mother. Which means the necklace was powerful enough to suppress the girl's gift entirely at least until it was taken off, so that means-"

"I'm so powerful that even with the necklace on I still see ghosts."

"you catch on pretty fast kid. So what I'm thinking is that being bitten has made you even more powerful, to powerful even for that necklace to contain and all that power that was being dampened down suddenly rushed forward and pushed you here while your body adjusted and settled into it's new capability."

"dose this mean that I'm strong enough to stop the Edison group?"

"yep, sorry we can't do anything to them from this side, the rules state that we can't do a damn thing till they are dead and on our side of life. However having said that I'm sure you and your friend Liz could still have some fun in that respect."

"how do you know Liz and what about raising the dead accidentally?" why did I sound so calm?

"well I think that while wearing that necklace bits of your power were just bursting out at random which caused the unwanted dead guys walking. So in theory that shouldn't happen any more cus that necklace is useless now. As for Liz I helped her out when she got here she's a good kid"

" if the fates didn't know about this necklace off the bat how come you did."

"well when you've been around since the dawn of time your bound to forget a couple of things take Stonehenge for example even they aren't so sure why it's there, rumour has it that there was a bunch of demons who invited the fates out to a party and well I'm sure you can guess what happened next."

"your telling me that Stonehenge was the result of some wild party?"

"well that's just one of the theories, anyway what I'm trying to say is that when your like them you can forget things but when your like me you tend to hear things your not likely to forget."

"That sounds reasonable enough, is there anything else I should know?"

"just be very careful with your powers when using them against the Edison group and- times up your friends are calling you and the thin girl looks like she's about to kill the big guy."

"Wait what else was there." I could feel myself being pulled back.

"just don't push to hard."


	6. Chapter 6 eyes

Still Chloe's pov.

I came back to myself very slowly my mind struggling to regain control my head felt different like it was bigger and there was another presence there now. The wolf in me grumbled happily at having finally been noticed. It was very strange but it didn't feel unpleasant just strange and new.

"Hello" I whispered inside my head. A mental image of a wolf wagging it's tail answered me. I smiled at the cute image. "can you talk?" "_if you wanted me to then yes_." it was my voice but it sounded just a fraction different like recoding yourself talking then playing it back.

"Where are we." I dint recognise anything around me, "i_t is a cage in the basement of the werewolf_ _pack."_ "why are we in a cage?" "_the alpha thought it was best in case we came back in a bad_ _mood_." "this is a little creepy it feels like I'm talking to myself but I know I'm not." "_I could go back to the images if you like but it would make communicating difficult." "_No it's fine it's just gonna take some getting used to." "_could we get out of this cage wolves don't like cages." _it was then that I felt the wolf's discomfort, her unease.

"Alright."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~this is a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek's pov.

We were in the living room after just explaining what had happened to Chloe. Elena and Clay had gone to bury the mutts and Jeremy was upstairs getting more blankets and medical supplies for Chloe.

"YOU FUCKING MORON. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING."

" I didn't mean to-."

"THAT'S RICH WHAT WAS IT SOME SORT OF TWISTED TERRITOITY MARKING THING."

"what are talking about Tori?"

"OH COME ON SIMON I'VE SEEN THE WAY HE LOOKS AT CHLOE. I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG WHEN YOU TURNED UP WITHOUT HER AND HALF THE WEREWOLF PACK WHO YOU SAID WE HAD TO KEEP AWAY FROM. I BEIEVED YOU WHEN YOU SAID SHE WAS TIRED AFTER BEING UP ALL NIGHT WHILE YOU TURNED!

AS IF WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH SHIT WRONG WITH US."

"Tori calm down a little I know he's a dick but he's still my brother."

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN HE COULD HAVE KILLED HER."

"stop fighting."

those two words halted everyone in the room. Outside I heard the unmistakable sound of a body being dropped and Clay and Elena running back to the house, even Jeremy who had appeared out of no where still holding the blankets he had gone to fetch looked shocked.

Because standing in the door way that lead to the basement was Chloe.

"everyone stop fighting, the Edison group will kill us all if we squabble like children." her voice sounded broken, her whole body was shaking but as she lifted her head everyone gasped.

Her eyes where amber and glowing, the eyes of a wolf.

Oh god what have I done to her.


	7. Chapter 7 musical chairs

Back to Chloe pov.

I was shaking all over and I felt dizzy but I still managed to take a few shuddering footsteps so that if I did pass out I wouldn't fall down the stairs._"sorry about that we should have rested longer but I really don't like cages." _"It's alright besides it looks like we've just stopped something nasty from happening." I reassured her kindly. " _yes, otherwise I would have hurt the witch if she touched what's ours." "_What's ours?" "_oh nothing, we'll talk about it later...hey Chloe people are talking to us."_

"did someone say something." damn just when I wanted my voice to sound normal and calm I sound like a strangled cat.

"Chloe are you okay? asked Tori hesitantly she made to walk towards me but the smell of her perfume or whatever it was burned my nose so I snarled at her and she backed away. "what's with the snarling we could have just said stay where you are." _"yes but she really smells I'd take body odder over honking like a chemistry classroom." _" how do you know what a chemistry class smells like." _"I'm you remember." _"oh yeah." _"we're being talked at again."_

"Chloe can you hear me?" asked Jeremy moving very slowly so that he was standing in front of me and placed his hand gently on my shoulder._"He doesn't smell." _"yes I can hear you." _"that's great but you might want to say it out loud."_

"would you please be quite for 10 seconds while I explain." "_that was out loud." "_DAMN IT! You are making us sound crazy." "_still out loud." _"SHUT UP."

"I guess that was out loud as well, Liz can you please get me a chair." my voice was sounding a little better but with the whole dizziness thing I was either gonna sit down or fall down.

"Who's Liz" asked Elena confused, just then the little wooden chair in the corner slid across the room twisted around Jeremy and came to stop behind me. I gratefully sat down.

"Liz was a friend of ours who was killed by the Edison group. She's also a poltergeist now." answered Derek stiffly.

"oh that's how she got out the cage." said Clay.

"yep hard to keep me locked up with a poltergeist as a friend." I said as calmly as I could my voice was starting to sound almost normal again.

"Chloe what about your eyes." ask tori keeping her distance.

"what about them?"

"we'll get to that later Chloe was it Liz you were telling to shut up?" asked Jeremy crouching down so he was at eye level.

"No I was talking to my wolf...isn't it the same with you guys?"

"No sweetie it's not the same with us. We get instincts not voices" said Elena kindly also moving to crouch down beside me.

"_great even as a werewolf we're still weird." _"you didn't know about this?" _"again I'm you I know what you know." _"so really not even a feeling you weren't supposed to be talking to me?" "_Chloe guess what." _"what" _"I'm still you!" "_okay so what do we do now?" _"I don't know how bout we go back to sleep for a while?. "_sounds good."

"I'd like to go get some more sleep please but not the cage we hate cages."

"yeah sure I'll take you upstairs." said Elena as she went to help me up but her hand was pushed away even before she reached me. Then I felt myself being lifted bridal style.

"I can take you, I'm still not sure about these people after all it was their fault you got bit and to top it all they put you in a cage." said Liz as she started walking towards the stairs with me hovering a few inches a head of her.

"sorry but Liz is being really protective." I said sleepily as we fell asleep once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Liz pov.

Wow I'm stronger than I thought as I carefully floated Chloe onto the bed in what must be the spare bedroom I heard them talk about before Chloe was bitten. I had stayed out of sight then guessing Chloe needed to be focused on what she was doing. There was nothing I could have done to stop Chloe been bitten I didn't even see what had happened until I saw the blood seeping through her fingers. I had wanted to throw things at them but with them all around Chloe I didn't want to risk hitting her. Oh well I could always mess with them later.

I bent down and carefully removed her necklace to stop it getting tangled in her hair, that had happened to me once the chain was so tangled I had to have my hair cut. I looked up and saw I wasn't the only one watching over Chloe.

"Hey Eve, just to check, it was okay I took this off right?" holding up the necklace.

"Sure it's useless now." she said simply.

"Did the fates send you again."

"Na just thought I'd stop by, I'm surprised no one has come up to make sure everything is alright."

"Maybe they are talking."

"Could be."

"Want to go listen in?"

"Race you downstairs."

That was one of the reasons why I liked Eve she was really cool and had really helped me out since I first realised I was dead. Her way of putting it was "look on the bright side you can eat as much junk food as you want without getting fat."

When we got downstairs we heard them talking.

"She shouldn't even be awake yet let alone moving around and talking." said Clay.

"Maybe because she's genetically modified it made the werewolf thing easier to take hold." said Tori.

" Could already knowing about werewolves have made it easier for her to except, she wasn't in a blind panic by any means." said Simon.

"you all have valid points but we won't know for sure until she wakes up again." said Jeremy calmly.

"Jeremy's right we wont know anything till later, in the mean time I think we all could do with something to eat." Elena stated as she got up and headed towards the Kitchen.

"What about her eyes." said Derek speaking up for the first time since explaining who Liz was.

"well I actually have a theory on that, she said she can talk to her inner wolf which must mean it can talk back, none of us can do that so it stands to reason that as her wolf has a greater presence in her mind it has a presence in her physical form to." replied Jeremy as he also stood up but headed towards the stairs. "All of you can either rest or help Elena with dinner while I go and check on her."

"what was that about her eyes? I've missed all the good stuff haven't I, should have gotten here sooner damn Kris and his kissing ability."

"first off to much information secondly her eyes are now this really cool glowly amber colour."

"That does sound cool. Liz I've gotta go I'm being called but I'll be back later."

"See ya later."

I watched Eve fade away and then decided it was time to get a little pay back for Chloe, now if I were a moody werewolf where would I be?

It took me all of 30 seconds to find Derek, he was walking off into the trees behind the house, perfect no one to help him. I followed him until he stopped in a clearing well out of ear shot of the house, damn he was asking to be knocked off his ass.

However when I stepped in front of him I was totally floored by what I saw. He was crying and I don't just mean a single tear I mean he was full on crying.

Shit there goes my plans for this evening. You can't knock about a crying person it's just cruel.

May as well check on Chloe.

Authors note. Here just a little a tip bit of the next chapter

Chloe's pov.

I opened my eyes and looked into the face of some one I thought I knew but as I stared into her eyes I couldn't see her as I remembered instead all I saw was the bitch who done this to me in the first place.

I growled and snarled and hissed and went to lash out with all the power I had.

My mother screamed and jumped back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe pov.

"_Chloe we need to talk."_

"sure what about?"

"_Well while you've been sleeping I've been thinking, and I think I know what Eve was talking about just before we woke up. Remember when she told you, your power just burst out and pushed you into that afterlife thing? _"yeah." _ "well I think we have the power to push souls outside their bodies and what she meant by don't push to hard was her telling us not to put to much pressure on the soul or it might not be able to return to it's body."_

"I don't like the sound of forcing some one's soul out their body."

"_let me finish, they classed everyone as having a mental illness of some sort so even if we did take them down their records would remain and we could end up in another loony bin however if we make them the crazy ones the records would be discredited and we could do whatever we wanted." _

"How would we do that?"

"_we shove them outside themselves then let Liz mess with them a bit then ram them back into their sorry ass bodies. I'm not sure about what the others will say about it but it seems logical to me, I mean just think of all the thing's they have done."_

Images flashed through my head, Liz's fear when she couldn't control what was happening when she got angry, the look on her face when I had to tell her she was dead, the bodies in the basement, shooting at us when the tranquillizers didn't work, being on the run to scared to stop or even let my dad know I was alive, the pain and panic in Derek's eyes when he was trying to change after learning they had messed with his biology. Derek killing those mutts to defend me. Derek sounding terrified after he bit me. Derek.

Pain ripped through my spine, my legs, my arms, my whole body was aflame. It felt like white hot pins where being pushed through my eyes. I couldn't help the scream that escaped. I couldn't help clawing at my arms desperate to rip the pain away. "What's happening." I screamed no longer caring if it was out loud or not.

The last things I heard before the darkness took me where people bursting into the room and my wolf's pained howl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~this is another line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek pov.

I heard her scream and went running. NO NO NO NO let her be okay it's my fault all my fault. We burst into the room she was still screaming and clawing at her arms, if you didn't see her bones snapping and shifting then you sure as hell could hear them, every single bone was breaking and reforming. Elena and Jeremy ran to her and pined her to the bed to stop her hurting herself but she was already unconscious. Long gashed covered her arms and there was another gash going from her hair line on the left of her face to her cheek on the left hand side but as I watched they were already healing and her bones had stopped snapping and cracking seconds later. She was still human in form but the changes where unmissable, her legs where longer and more toned, her face had lost the little bit of puppy fat she had and her...boobs seemed to have grown a lot to. But that scream I knew would haunt me forever, I wouldn't seek her forgiveness I didn't deserve it. I am a monster.

Chloe continues to sleep. It has been days and still she sleeps Jeremy did try to wake her once her eyes had flickered briefly, a deep amber now ringed with the brightest gold. The true eyes of a predator. On the second day of her sleep Tori had insisted on washing her hair and changing her clothes saying "I think it would be nice for her to wake up in clean clothes and not the horrible smelly ones she was wearing when she got here." The dangerous look in her eyes and the blue flames that licked her hands silenced any protest. Items still moved themselves around, Liz's way of letting us know she was still here. It was kinda nice knowing we still had our old friend.

Other pack members came and went, no one questioned us about how much time we spent in that room that seemed to have become a kind of tomb. We left it only to eat and use the bathroom.

It's been a week now and still she sleeps.

Chloe's pov

"where are we?"

" _I think we are both dreaming."_

" I'm scared."

"_so am I._

"she's waking up."

"Are you sure."

"yes she opened her eyes, look here she comes, hey Chloe it's been a while."

I looked around and knew we were back, I blinked a few times and tried to focus on everyone in the room, Liz, Elena, Clay, Jeremy, Simon, Derek and Tori. Something drew my eyes to the bottom of the bed. I looked into the face of some one I thought I knew but as I stared into her eyes I couldn't see her as I remembered instead all I saw was the bitch who done this to me in the first place.

I growled and snarled and hissed and went to lash out with all the power I had.

My mother screamed and jumped back.

"Chloe what is it?" half the room said alarmed.

I found myself suddenly sitting in the back seat of my own mind. "Liz don't let her escape."

"what are you doing" I screamed inside my head, panicked that I was no longer in charge.

"_It's alright, but your own mind couldn't focus so I took over. I'm going to get the answers we both need. Just relax." _"Alright I trust you."

"Tori back away, something doesn't smell right." said Elena calmly reaching out to Tori and pulling her back to stand behind herself and clay.

"the living might want to either leave or stand against the far wall."

"Your not Chloe." said Derek softly as if to afraid to even consider that I had taken over.

" Clever boy, your right I'm not Chloe I'm the animal inside her, now be a doll and shut up I have business to finish."

I turned my attention back to Liz and her struggling charge. "In case you were wondering Liz the thing your holding is Chloe's mother, and she has a lot to answer for. Don't you Mummy." I said the last word just like how Chloe used to say as a child. I wanted this scum bag as scared as I possible could.

" I don't know what your talking about, let me go." said the thing helplessly still struggling against her captor but Liz and her power held her in place.

"she has a lot of nerve to say that after everything, do what you want." I heard Chloe say angrily in our head. "you won't be disappointed Chloe." I knew I said it out loud but I wanted to make everyone scared. What can I say I'm in that kind of mood.

"oops did I say that out loud, sometimes it's hard to focus on things like that when her voice and all the others get talking it can get a little cramped in here." I said raising my hand to tap against the side of our head and trying to sound like a full on crazy person, and by the looks on everyone faces it worked.

"my daughters still in there?" it said sounding hopeful.

"yes she is but you think you'll get any mercy from her you are sadly mistaken, while we were sleeping she remembered everything."

"s-sshe cant hav—e"

"afraid I did mother."


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it has taken to long, life got in the way and i've only just remembered this story and what i wanted to do with it, and update is on it's way.


End file.
